bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōetsu Nimaiya (Sig)
|textColour=white|Hugs from men are made to be dodged.|Nimaiya to }} | previous affiliation = | profession = Shinigami | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Ishihara Yamakage (Student) | education = | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Ōetsu Nimaiya (二枚屋 王悦, Nimaiya Ōetsu) is a member of the , holding the title "God of the Sword" (刀神, Tōshin). He is the man responsible for the creation of what Shinigami use in their everyday lives: Zanpakutō. Appearance Nimaiya is a dark-skinned man with considerable height, being taller than six foot three as he was able to look down on Ishihara Yamakage when they first met. He has thick black health hair which is shaved on the sides and dyed a green hue. This design resembles a with his personal style to it. He dresses himself in standard Shinigami garbs wit his own added customization too it. This includes a green undergarment, and a hakama shortened in length exposes his lower legs to the free world. Over these garbs is a white, sleeveless puffer jack bearing the emblem of the Royal Guard on the back. Just like the captain's haori worn by those thirteen members of the Gotei 13, along the bottom is the alternating circle and diamond pattern. Nimaiya wears a special pair of gold-framed sunglasses with blue lenses that he told Ishihara grants him a "special power". The attire is topped off by his green shoe-like slippers that are gold trimmed. Personality According to , he is an unpredictable man. Nimaiya is quite a lively and energetic individual, being prone to grandiose entrances and greetings. He has a tendency of going overboard, as he portrays a certain image as to take away from the fact that he lives in a humble state. In battle, he retains his upbeat demeanor, even while mercilessly slaughtering his opponents, whom he casually banters with at all times. Nimaiya is not above making life-threatening decisions in order to win, such as cutting open his own throat to counter 's , and is quick-thinking, having replace all of the blood in his body as soon as he learned of the seemingly inescapable predicament Askin had put in him. Given more screen time doing his moments of training Ishihara Yamakage, Nimaiya's personality is shown and detailed even more. His love for music is grand more specifically for . This could also be the reason for his energetic persona. During a sparing match, Ishihara seemed to be doing relatively well. This was until Nimaiya began playing music, where he truly displayed the gap between their powers. During conversations he will even recite song lyrics, something that often agitates Ishihara to the point he wants to kill him. History Inventions Equipment Sayafushi (鞘伏, "Sheath Cover"): An incredibly sharp sword forged by Nimaiya, its forte is somewhat unstable due to Nimaiya not having drawn it in a long period of time. Nimaiya considers Sayafushi a failed creation because its blade is too sharp and its edge is too smooth; it never chips or scratches from use, and blood slides off it immediately. Because of this, no sheath can hold it, which means it fails to meet the basic definition of a sword. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Quotes Trivia